


Flip 180

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta’s not sure what’s going on and where he is exactly but he's sitting in front of Aominecchi. That is Aominecchi. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip 180

**Author's Note:**

> For Kise's birthday and also as a present for myself: Teiko!Kise meeting Touo!Aomine. Something short written under an hour. I would like to apologize beforehand for any mistakes and weirdness. I hope you still enjoy it anyway. owo);

Ryouta’s not sure what’s going on and where he is exactly. Well, he thinks he’s in that Maji Burger near school where they sometimes end up after practice (Kurokocchi likes their milkshakes and Aominecchi loves the teriyaki burgers) but it’s weird because he’s alone. Almost alone. He’s sitting across someone who looks like someone he knows but also not.

The guy sitting across him is eating a burger slowly, not like he’s savoring it but more like he’s being lazy about it. He’s tall and his hands are big, perfect for basketball. Broad shoulders that are slumped in a very casual posture, dark skin that can only really be had after long hours spent under the sun. Distinct blue eyes that regard him from under lowered lids as thin lips sip from a straw.

His voice is deep, deeper than Ryouta’s ever heard, and almost rough when he speaks. “‘Not gonna order anything? I think they still got that salad thing you like.”

“Ah, no thanks.” He finds himself saying with a smile, making no move to stand up and order. He doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to stop watching this curious guy because… He’s Aominecchi, right? Has to be. 

He looks different, older, taller and just so different somehow but he still is Aomine Daiki, he knows.

The uniform is different, he wears black and red but the careless way he wears it is still the same. His eyes are less bright but his hair style hasn’t changed. He’s also not smiling and talking much but then maybe he’s just tired or sleepy. 

This Aominecchi is just such a fascination to him, how different he is and almost like he’s… sad? Has he ever seen Aominecchi sad before? He can’t remember and that makes this even stranger. What has happened to this Aominecchi that he’s not as he knows him? The Aominecchi he knows is bright like sunshine amidst clear blue skies. This one, however, he’s like a storm cloud, dark and ominous. This new Aominecchi is kind of scary.

“Hey,” And Ryouta can’t seem to help flinching a little when those eyes turn to him. “are you all right?”

Aominecchi looks at him for a long time and Kise doesn’t understand how he’s looking at him. His Aominecchi, the one he knows, never looks at him like that, like he’s trying to think of what to say. In the end, Aominecchi sighs, those shoulders somehow looking even more loose. He closes his eyes, his expression easing, and takes up his drink, “Yeah. 

You make it better.”

“...What?” What? What did this Aominecchi just say? He, Ryouta, makes it better? Since when? How? He really doesn’t understand! And he’s ready to start whining and pestering Aominecchi for an answer before a small box is placed before him on the table. It distracts him from his numerous questions and Aominecchi standing up, preparing to leave.

“Happy birthday... Ryouta.”

He leaves and Ryouta is compelled to stay and open the box. 

Inside, he finds a blue earring.

 

His alarm blares and just like every morning, Ryouta groans at the sound, pressing his head into his pillow even more like muffling the sound would make it not real. It’s too early. Another five minutes! It’s his birthday! Shouldn’t he be given some kind of special treatment? He huffs at the thought, opening his eyes and pouting because that’s not going to happen. Much as he’s kind of spoiled, his parents wouldn’t allow him to stay at home just because it’s his birthday. Besides, he’s also got basketball practice and Aominecchi told him he’s got him a surprise--

His eyes widen, suddenly snapped into full wakefulness, as his gaze falls on his bedside table where a small box sits, waiting to be opened.


End file.
